Sieger
by InsertStrangeNameHere
Summary: Effies Gedanken während ihrer ersten Zugfahrt nach Distrikt 12


Panem mit all seinen Bewohnern gehört noch immer Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Sieger**

Effie strich ein letztes Mal über ihren hellgrünen Rock und versicherte sich, dass der Reißverschluss an der Hüfte unsichtbar unter ihrem silbernen Jackett verschwand. Die Bäume, die sie durch das runde Fenster in der Tür erkennen konnte, zogen zusehends langsamer vorüber, bald würde der Zug anhalten, und sie zum ersten Mal einen Fuß auf den Boden eines Distrikts setzen. Was sie dort erwartete, hatte sie sich in den letzten Tagen wiederholt angesehen, nicht nur in alten Fernsehübertragungen, sondern zusätzlich auf dutzenden Bildern, zusammengetragen von ihren Vorgängern. Sie kannte die trostlosen Hütten, die sich dicht an den Boden duckten, die vereinzelten Gemüsegärten voll verdorrender Früchte, die Tiere, deren Fell an den Knochen zu kleben schien. Wie Menschen unter solchen Bedingungen leben konnten, entzog sich ihrer Vorstellung. Es wäre so einfach, ein paar Blumenkästen aufzustellen, um etwas Farbe in das triste Grau zu bringen, oder sich vielleicht hübsche Vorhänge nähen zu lassen. Die Wände konnte man weißeln, auch wenn Weiß seit Jahren nicht mehr gefragt war. Immerhin war es billig zu erstehen und sollte für die Menschen aus Distrikt 12 erschwinglich sein. Aber nein, sie bevorzugten ein Leben im Dreck.

Gruben sich unermüdlich weiter in den Berg, die Kohle zu Tage fördernd, die nicht nur ihre Heimat im Staub versinken ließ, sondern auch sie selbst. Mit Absicht hatte Effie ihre strahlendste, mit tausenden Pailletten bestickte Jacke für den heutigen Tag gewählt, um zu demonstrieren, dass man herausragen konnte aus dem einheitlichen, dumpfen Gesamtbild. Wie eine Perle aus der Kohle entstanden wollte sie sich den Tributen präsentieren. Auch wenn bisher kein Vertreter dieses Distrikts in der Lage gewesen war, lang andauernden Ruhm zu ernten, würde sie den neu Auserwählten ein Vorbild sein. Sie anleiten, Großes zu vollbringen.

Sie konzentrierte sich auf ihr Spiegelbild in der Glasscheibe. Das Make-Up war schnell und routiniert aufgetragen, es betonte dezent ihre großen Augen und ließ sie dennoch weniger unschuldig wirken, weil sie ihre Wangenknochen hervorgehoben hatte, wodurch ihr wahres Alter schwer einzuschätzen war. Natürlich fürchtete sie sich nicht vor den Einheimischen, schließlich war sie die gesamte Zeit von gut ausgebildeten Friedenswächtern umgeben, trotzdem wollte sie niemanden wissen lassen, wie aufgeregt sie war. Wie klein sie sich gerade fühlte.

Sobald sich diese Tür öffnete, würde sie dem Bürgermeister entgegen gehen, seine Hand schütteln und Höfligkeitsfloskeln austauschen. Sie würde sich große Mühe geben, ihre eigene Hand erst später mit einem Tuch zu reinigen, wenn er vor ihr zur Bahnhofshalle schritt und es nicht sehen konnte. Ihr Lächeln würde einstudiert und nicht zu durchschauen sein.

Ein weiteres Mal zog sie die Mundwinkel gerade so weit nach oben, dass sie im improvisierten Spiegel kurz ihre schneeweißen Zähne aufblitzen sah. Nicht zu viel, gerade genug, um kokett zu wirken. Nur für Undersee.  
Freundlich zu sein erleichterte vieles im Leben.

Effie strich sich eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne hinter die Schmetterlingsklammer über dem Ohr. An der Stelle hatte sie sich wohl mit dem Haarspray verschätzt, doch der Zeitplan erlaubte ihr nicht mehr, zurück in ihr Abteil zu gehen und den Fehler zu korrigieren. Sie war wieder und wieder das Protokoll durchgegangen, bis sie alle Abläufe verinnerlicht hatte. Erst eine kurze Rede vor den versammelten Einwohnern, dann die Ernte der Tribute, danach Telefongespräche mit den Spielmachern im Kapitol, letztendlich der Aufbruch zurück in die Zivilisation.

Kein Spielraum für Patzer.

Ihr Lächeln geriet einen Augenblick außer Kontrolle, als sich die Konsequenzen eines möglichen Fehlverhaltens in ihre Gedanken schlichen. Niemals mehr vor einer Kamera stehen, keine Interviews in Hochglanzmagazinen, auf die sie ihr ganzes Leben gewartet hatte. Im schlimmsten Fall würde sie im Stoffblumenladen ihrer Eltern enden und in alle Ewigkeiten hübsche Arrangements für Partybuffets zusammenstellen.  
Doch dafür war Effie Trinket nicht geboren. Dieser Auftritt in Distrikt 12 bedeutete für sie die erste Station auf ihrem Weg zum Gipfel.

Während sie den Amethyst auf ihrem Silberring nach oben drehte, veränderte sich die Landschaft draußen. Die Bäume wichen zurück und ebneten den Weg für die ersten halbverwilderten Hütten.  
Doch Bewohner waren noch keine zu sehen. Sicher versammelten sie sich bereits auf dem großen Platz, der diesen Namen wirklich nicht zu Recht trug. An solchen Orten hatten die Menschen keinen Begriff von wahrer Größe.

Die Menschen hier. Die einzigen Faktoren, die sich ihrer Kontrolle entzogen.

Bürgermeister Undersee? Mit einem Lächeln zu befrieden.  
Haymitch? Ein Nichtsnutz, den sie sich von Leib halten musste. War wahrscheinlich betrunken, wenn ihre Aufzeichnungen der Wahrheit entsprachen. Sie sollte versuchen, ihn in den Hintergrund zu drängen und ihm keine Möglichkeit für einen peinlichen Auftritt zu bieten. Am besten ließ sie einen Stuhl am Rand der Bühne platzieren und führte den früheren Gewinner persönlich dorthin. Der Mann war derart verfallen, dass er alleine bestimmt nicht mehr aufstand.  
Übrig blieben die Tribute. Distrikt 12 stellte meist stoische, schweigend zu Boden blickende junge Leute. Sie traten ohne Drama oder Selbstdarstellung ins Rampenlicht, weshalb sich von Anfang an niemand für sie interessierte. Nicht auffällig, nicht liebenswert, nicht unterstützendswert.

Aber Effie würde sich ihrer annehmen und ihnen den Weg nach vorne zeigen. Den Weg nach oben. Sei es durch ihr perfekt strahlendes Vorbild oder durch ihren unerschütterlich zur Schau getragenen Optimismus, Effie würde einen Sieger ins Kapitol bringen und sich dadurch selbst erhöhen.

Der Zug hielt mit einem leichten Ruck, zwei Friedenswächter baten sie, sie zuerst aussteigen zu lassen, damit sie den Bahnhof sichern konnten.

Effie trat ein letztes Mal zurück, in der Gewissheit, dass es von nun an für sie nur nach vorne gehen würde.

Heute war ein großer, großer Tag.


End file.
